Social robots may perform requests for users in environments. Sometimes, robots may not be able to perform certain requests due to mobility limitations. Social robots may be designed in a way that may not allow them to traverse different surfaces or go up and down stairs. Social robots may communicate with people in a social manner, wherein the social robot may reply to questions and statements from users. The social robot may identify particular users and keep a record of them so that it may address those users by their names. Unlike robots on assembly lines, the goal or purpose of social robots may be to interact with people socially: to have conversations with people, to provide companionship to people, to motivate and encourage people, to provide assistance to people, to commiserate with people in times of loss or other difficulty, and the like. Social robots may engage in teaching people, coaching people, or entertaining people.